There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There are many types and kinds of jewelry items worn on a particular part of a person's body, such necklaces, watches, bracelets, rings, and ear rings, or worn attached to an article of clothing, such as pins, pocket watches with chains, wallet chains, and others. Thus, there are many different types and kinds of jewelry items for accessorizing a person's body as well as his or her wearing apparel.
For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,026,515 and 6,098,202, and U.S. patent application publication 2005/0262874.